


A Walk in the Rain

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [3]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rain, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain hits when you're out walking at a park. You seek shelter only to find it's occupied by another person, who goes by the name of Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Rain

The night wind brushed against your hoodie, making you shiver every time. Mixed with the rain that was coming down hard enough to make you want to get indoors and take a warm bath, it was not pleasant in the least bit. You continued walking, trying to get out of this miserable weather and back home to your apartment. Ireland weather is not the nicest sometimes.

 

With another kilometre walk until you were back home, you decided it would be a good idea to run to the park and wait out the storm there. Once the storm had passed, you would continue walking home; which is probably the safer option seeing as it was nine o'clock at night. With a final sprint you reached the small huts that sat in the park, they provided shelter from wet weather.

As you jumped up the little step you looked out across the park, the dim lights and visible rain that pelleted down from the sky made the park look eerie and creepy. You walked backwards, not turning around in case someone jumped you and you had to protect yourself. When you sat down you sighed relief and closed your eyes, listening to the rain hitting the top of the hut.

"It's relaxing, isn't it?" A thick Irish accent came from beside you, startling you and making you jump. You turned you head to see a man sitting next to you, trying his hardest not to laugh. Embarrassed, you laughed at yourself and he finally let himself crack a smile and a small chuckle. He placed a hand on your arm and spoke again, more gently this time.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He offered you a small smile, almost like a peace offering and a sort of 'please don't run away' smile. After smiling back, you gave him a small chuckle, "It's fine. I just didn't realise I wasn't alone." He removed his hand from your arm and gave you a small side smile.

"Name's Sean, but call me Jack." He smiled and crooked his head as he awaited your answer. He seems nice. You thought to yourself as you internally debated whether or not to tell this random - nice - stranger your name. Coming to a conclusion you decided to tell him.

"Y/N." You smiled at him as he held out a hand for you to shake. With a smile you gladly accepted and shook his hand. You noticed his hands were oddly warm unlike your ice cold ones, and he noticed too. He looked up at you and offered you his jacket, which you politely declined. You had claimed it was 'too bloody cold for anyone to not wear a jacket' and that you didn't want him to get the flu because of you. Which was true, although secretly you wanted his hoodie, you were freezing cold.

"So you're not cold? Just your hands." He asked with a smirk, knowing that if your agreed with what he said you'd be lying. You nodded and hummed a little noise that indicated you agreed. Your body decided to go against what you had just said and started shaking; you were shivering. Groaning in annoyance with yourself, you looked at Jack who had the biggest smile wiped across his face. As soon as his eyes connected with yours he took of his jacket and put it around you.

The jacket was warm and the scent of men's cologne wafted from it and into your nose, making it twitch a slight bit. You looked at him thankfully and he nodded a smile. Although you were still shivering, you'd warm up in a second but Jack saw you were still cold. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer to him, instantly warming your body. If he was any other person you'd probably scream and hit him in the balls, but for some reason you felt strangely comfortable around Jack.

When the shivering stopped he didn't let go, you both knew that if he let go you'd start shivering again. The rain started to die down, which you almost felt a bit upset about. Although the two of you were sitting there, together in silence, it wasn't the slightest bit awkward. It felt like you two could stay in the moment forever. It was a moment you'd always dreamt of having, and he was fitting into the mental image perfectly.

When a giant gust of wind came through the slits in the wooden hut and the entrance you trembled; the cold hitting you full force. Jack simply held you closer every time it happened, which made you feel safe. A bolt of lightning hit the ground about 20 meters away from the hut you two were in which made you jump and yelp a slight bit. If Jack hadn't figured it out by now, you were scared of thunderstorms. Although you liked listening to storm ambience, you hated being out in actual storms. 

Jack held you close and kissed your forehead, assuming it would calm you down, which it did. It reminded you of what your father did to calm you down during storms when you were little. He'd sit with you and kiss you on the forehead while there was a storm. Usually the storms only came at night, that's when they scared you the most. Speaking of which, you were really regretting the idea of walking at nighttime; you decided you weren't going to do it during winter anymore.

Another hour or two passed, at least that's what you thought; you had lost count of the time as you had fallen asleep laying in his arms. When you woke, it was because of a loud roar of thunder. The rain had subsided, but the lightning and thunder was there, but it was fading out of ears range. Which was good in the sense that you got to go home, but it was bad because you'd have to leave Jack.

"Good morning." Jack said and although you couldn't see him you could hear that he was smiling. Wait, did he say good morning? Your eyes went wide as you sat up, leaving his arms and immediately feeling the cold on your back. He looked at you, like he had just lost a part of him. His legs were numb from having your body laying on them but he never complained.

"What time is it?" You asked, your voice croaky because you had just woken up. He pulled out his phone and checked the time then gave you his phone so you could see the time too. It read 1:28am. Yawning, you rolled your eyes; of course you'd sleep on him and keep him awake until early hours of the morning.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you up and out here for so long." He smiled and brushed it off as if it was nothing; as if he wanted to stay out with you. The wind swept a few leaves around and they danced in the air then floated back to the ground or off to a new place. He saw your sleepy eyes slowly closing and your struggle to keep them open.

"It was my pleasure, Y/N. But do you think it's time to go home?" He asked and you nodded, mumbling an answer. With a smile he stood up and let his legs wake up fully again. He half smiles at how cute you looked, curled up in ball and sleepy. Bending down in front of you he whispers something that you can only just hear, but are thankful that he said it.

"Hop on." You move down to reach his back and slide on. He grabs your legs so you don't fall off and you hold around his chest and shoulder area. You sleepily told him the way to your apartment and he walked there with you on his back, not getting tired out once.

When you reached you apartment you offered that he stays the night. You were simply being polite seeing as you practically spent the entire night sleeping on him anyway. He politely declined, saying he only lives close by and can get home fine as he was not that tired; he was used to going to bed in the early hours of the morning.

"Can I at least get your number?" He asked as you were about to shut the door. You smiled and nodded as he got his phone out for you to put your contact information in. The both of you exchanged numbers. You smiled a 'thank you' and he nodded before pulling you into a hug, you obviously hugged back and he held up most of your body weight as you were slowly passing out.

"Goodnight Y/N." Jack said as you both let go of each other. With a smile you replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jack."


End file.
